Jurassic World II: Rebuilding Jurassic World Sandbox
=Note= This is the sandbox for Dinosaurus1's story 'Jurassic World II: Rebuilding Jurassic World'. This page is used to edit particular scenes from certain episodes in the fanmade TV series in order to improve them, whether it would be for story purposes, making them better, etc. Please do not edit this page without the permission from Dinosaurus1. Thank you. Scenes/Content to edit Scene 1, Episode 7 at Mainland Overwhelmed with the many messages from the lawyers, the Government at the Californian Government Institute suddenly saw the arrival of Benjamin Lockwood, Eli Mills, and other servants that help to lower Benjamin from his car. Once they entered, a Goverment Member quickly told them about everything. *Government Member: Great to see you at the right time. We need help. The Government Member directed them towards the Main Room in the Californian Government Institute. There awaited many other Government Members, as well as a Californian Government Leader. *Eli Mills: Good afternoon, sir, may I ask, what is going on? *Californian Government Leader: It’s these letters by some lawyers who say that they are for the DPG and EN. Mills sighed, but Benjamin looked at the C.G.L. with curiosity. *Benjamin Lockwood: Protesters? So it is from the Dinosaurs Protection Group and Extinction Now after all. *Eli Mills: This is getting ridiculous... how many messages are there? *Californian Government Leader: About seven; four from the DPG and three from the EN. Please take a look at all of them. Eli Mills took the seven messages and took a good look at them, starting with the DPG’s main message. *Dinosaur Protection Group Main Message: :::This is a message to the Californian Government Institute to ask that the C.G.I. Department ends the construction of Jurassic World. The Dinosaur Protection Group has a reason to urge you to do so. :::It is cruelty against the genetically modified dinosaurs that inhabit Isla Nublar, as if the operation continues, it will recapture the inhabitants, placing them in pens and taking them away from their habitats, in which they were once free. The construction team made up of hundreds of construction workers have already captured a handful of species; Triceratops, Parasaurolophus, Allosaurus, Velociraptor, and to name a few. :::The Dinosaur Protection Group urges you to free the already captured species, as well as leave the numerous remaining uncaptured species alone in their new home. :::Message from: Dinosaur Protection Group Lawyer Ryan Alid :::Message to: Californian Government Institute :::Settle: $500,000 :::Legal Fees: $125,000 Eli Mills, after reading the first one by the Dinosaur Protection Group, reads the one by Extinction Now! *Extinction Now Main Message: :::The Extinction Now asks the Californian Government Institute to put a halt to the construction of Jurassic World. There is a reason to ask you to take action and stop the construction. :::It is a great looming threat if the genetically modified dinosaurs that inhabit Isla Nublar ever escapes from their pens once the reconstruction is complete. Much like in 2015, the creatures could escape and attack guests, often injuring or killing them. The Indominus rex and the pterosaurs of Isla Nublar were those prime examples, and the recaptured dinosaurs could be a threat, such as the recaptured Allosaurus and a handful of Pteranodon. :::The Extinction Now urges you to abandon the operation, and leave Isla Nublar alone to these man-made monsters. :::Message from: Extinction Now Lawyer Bhagin Ilgo :::Message to: Californian Government Institute :::Settle: $750,000 :::Legal Fees: $215,000 Eli Mills, now having seen the two messages, looked at the remaining ones. *Dinosaur Protection Group Message #1: Care for the dinosaurs *Dinosaur Protection Group Message #2: Costs of the park *Dinosaur Protection Group Message #3: Lawsuit *Extinction Now Message #1: Protection of the public *Extinction Now Message #2: Welfare for the construction team Benjamin replied, looking at the seven messages in Eli's hand. *Benjamin Lockwood: What is with all of the ruckus? Eli Mills responded sarcastically. *Eli Mills: Oh sure, just some stuff from the DPG and EN working together. They sent lawyers to urge us to stop the operation. I can talk to their lawyers about this so that they can stop pestering us. Benjamin and the C.G.L. looked at Eli in reassurance. *Californian Government Leader: Okay. Hopefully that helps... *Benjamin Lockwood: Alright. Please talk to them. *Eli Mills: Oh yeah... do you see "Settle" and "Legal Fees" on the messages? Eli showed the duo the bottom of the messages, and it said "Settle" and "Legal Fees". *Eli Mills: Those are forewarning lawsuits. Meaning... they tried to sue us if we didn't comply. Luckily, I can get us out of this situation by doing a couple of smooth things... Eli then walked away. Benjamin wondered about Eli's plans. *Benjamin Lockwood: Smooth things... eh, he will help us. Improvement Category:Jurassic World II: Rebuilding Jurassic World content